Slapstrike (Ahmad 15)
He is an a Saffakian from the planet Saf'a. He also has a Najmic Form Appearance He looks like a humanoid with a black pants with green stripes, large turtle-like arms, toeless short legs, and a black cloth over his head and arms. Powers and Abilities He has a powerful slapping ability. His hand shape also allows him to stretch his hand and make the slap more powerful. His slap is so effective that it draws blood, leaves a red mark on the slapped skin and causes great pain (Note that this is the effect on a human), however, his slap on Vilgax only caused a 3-second red mark on the slapped skin, which quickly disappears and causes little pain. He can also leap and spin in the air. He has enhanced durability. He also has enhanced hearing. He can hear Khyber's Ultrasonic whistle. Weakness He is shown to be weak to lasers. He was injured by Vilgax's laser vision, and shifts to a different form before being hit by the Ruby Ray of Ulo. He was also burned by a fire sword, though this didn't appear to do much damage. He can be pierced by a sharp point like that of a bone. He is affected by Khyber's Ultrasonic whistle, able to stop him and control the form if it is a drone. His slaps are useless against Terroranchula's force field webs, and gets electrocuted by them. Ahmad 15 *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first appearance) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (x3) *Air and Mana *Meet Team B *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 (by John in Ahmad's body) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shadow Lance) *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (drone by Eon) Earth-68 Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Slapstrike first appears in a crossover episode with Ahmad 15. He was unlocked by unknown means to John. He's shown to be extremely powerful, able to kill the extremely durable Rob Lucci. John Smith 10: Distant Worlds By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first appearance) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (x3) By John *Round Four Part 2 *Lestava Castle Phantom Watch By John *New Chess Pieces (episode) (first re-appearance) *Castle Maze *Fifth Battles By Phantom *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By John in Ahmad's body *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shadow Lance) By Neontrix Drone *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 By John *Black Knight Kingdom Hearts By John * Olympus Coliseum (first re-appearance) * Hollow Bastion *Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 1 *Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 By Lexaeus *Castle of Dreams Omniverse *Arrested Development (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) Earth-68 Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Slapstrike appears as the summon of Khyber. Appearances Summoned by Khyber *On the Hunt (JSXFF) Earth-68 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Slapstrike was unlocked for Ryder by John Smith. Appearances * Lord of Chaos (first appearance) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (Ryder 10) Wanderer By 16 year Ryder * Collect This (Ryder 10) (first re-appearance) * While You Were Away (Ryder 10) By 17 year old Ryder * War of the Worlds (Ryder 10) By 18 year old Ryder * End of the Worlds * Showdown (Ryder 10) Earth-68 Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Upgrade is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By Ryder * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course * Omni Crew Origins: Eon Trivia *He was mentioned in Bros in Space. *In John Smith 10, he has a catchphrase. "One move, one strike. Slapstrike." *He is the first fanon alien in the John Smith 10 franchise excluding Ultimates. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ahmad15 Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:-Strike Aliens Category:Earth-68 Category:Ryder 10